


YouTube

by Trench_Coat_Angels



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanfiction, Nalu - Freeform, lucy x sting hinted but only for story plot, multichapter nalu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trench_Coat_Angels/pseuds/Trench_Coat_Angels
Summary: Lucy has started over. New life, new city, new friends and one old who moved on with her. One night while out, her past catches up with her. She attempts to avoid it by leaving and runs into, quite literally, a man with pink hair, who just happens to be a YouTuber.(kind of a sucky summary, sorry)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Somewhat new story (I’ve had this written for months. I’ve re-written it several times) I’m still not sure about this fic but a friend of mine wanted multi chapter NaLu so here is said muti chapter Nau. I hope you like it, and constructive criticism will be absolutely amazing as well as encouragement for me to post more for this since I’m not totally invested in it so show some love please and ways I can improve. Thank you and enjoy!
> 
> A/N: (This has been beta read and updated on 8/18/17)

The winter cold bit at my nose. A cloud formed every time I took a breath. I snuggled deeper into my scarf, and dug my hands deeper into my pockets. Frost glistened on the fallen leaves and on the grass on the ground. I heard footsteps thudding behind me and shouts for me to wait. I picked up my pace, which quickly turned into running.

“Lucy! Wait, please! I can explain!” I stopped so fast he nearly ran into me. I spun around.

“Explain? I don’t need you to explain that you were going behind my back and lying to me. I don’t need you to explain you cheating on me. I don’t need you to explain because there is nothing to explain!” I spat. He had a look like I had just slapped him in the face, but I couldn’t care less. He tried to step forward to comfort me, but I stepped back.

“Lucy I-” he started.

“Don’t, Sting. I’m done,” With that, I turned and started to walk away.

“Lucy, please! It was an accident! I love you!”

This time I actually did slap him.

“Don’t say that to me, not now. That was no accident and it’s too late now. Don’t talk to me again, Sting. Don’t mention me in conversations, don’t try to find me, don’t call. Forget me Sting. Because if you really loved me, you wouldn’t have told her the same,” I pushed him away and glanced at the diamond on my finger. I slipped it off and took his hand. I placed the ring on his cupped palm. Then I ran, and didn’t look back.

~6 months later~

‘Why did I let her drag me here?’ I thought to myself as I sat alone at the bar. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Cana grinding on some dude to the beat of the music, and he was far from complaining. I sighed, before turning to my untouched drink. My solitude was interrupted by another drunk guy sauntering up to me, spouting unoriginal and cheesy pick up lines. I sighed after he walked off in defeat. That’s when Cana detached herself from the guy as the song ended and came up to me.

“Heeeyyy Lushi…” Cana slurred as she slumped into the bar stool next to me. I rolled my eyes.

“How much have you had to drink, Cana?” I asked with a humorless laugh.

“A lot of tequila, but that’s never stopped me,” She chuckled, seemingly less drunk than before. 

“Ain’t that the truth,” I scoffed.

“I have an… interesting person I want you to meet. What do you say?” She smirked, nudging me.

“Does said interesting person have a name?” I asked, staring at my drink, contemplating on whether or not to take a sip.

“I’m sure he does, but I don’t know it,” Cana shrugged. I laughed. 

“Wow Cana. Fine, bring Mr. John Doe over if you find him so,” I paused and put my fingers up in air quotes. “Interesting.”

“Whatever you say, Ms. Sarcasm,” she retorts. She disappeared into the swaying crowd again and soon returned trailing a man behind her, one with blond hair. He looked up at me and my breath all but died. It was Sting. He froze when he saw me Cana started to say something but I cut her off quickly. I picked up my stuff and began heading towards the door.

“Lucy?” I heard Cana say as I brushed past her.

“Find me in the morning. I’m going home,” I shot over my shoulder as I walked out the door door into the night.

~Flashback~

“Levy!” I called out desperately, stumbling through the front door of her apartment. I was panting and finding it hard to catch my breath.

“Lu-chan? Is that you? I thought you were going home…” She replied, surfacing from a doorway nearly blocked by books. “Lu-chan what happened? “ 

“S-sting…” I couldn’t get the words out but Levy understood. She always had. She led me to her bedroom and we both collapsed on the bed. I began to sob uncontrollably as Levy ran her fingers through my hair and whispered kind things to me. By the time I calmed down, we both were asleep.

The next morning, I explained to Levy the previous events, about how I went home to find Sting doing the deed with someone else, how he managed to chase me down, and how I left him with the ring in his hand. 

“I trusted him, Levy. For so long I trusted him and he smashed my trust into bits.” I sniffed and looked outside, wanting the tears and pain to just go away already, but I knew it’d take longer than twenty four hours to erase a six year relationship. 

“I know. I’m sorry. You did the right thing,” She looked down at her lap for a second before squinting up at me. “I have an idea.”

“Yeah? What’s that?”

“Let’s start over.”

“What?”

“Start over, as in move away, new place, new life, no chance of infecting new wounds.”

“That’s a gross analogy, Levy.”

“Sorry, but you get my point.”

“Okay. I can do that.”

“Who said just you? I could use a change of scenery as well.”

“You want to come with me?”

“Of course, we could be roommates! Let's do it!”

With that, Levy and I made arrangements to move out and into Fiore within the next month or so. We found a small affordable apartment and each got jobs at the local book store called Fairy Tail. Soon, the two of us had a comfortable new life in Fiore and made many new friends over the next six months. Life was easier now that he wasn’t in it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY I have disappeared for a whole month and I didn't post I'm so sorry life got in the way (Technically I had this chapter written and ready but a certain friend of mine *cough*youknowwhoyouare*cough* never got around to editing it so I didn't post because I hate posting unedited work unless it's a one shot) But those are all excuses, so I'm going to sit her and continue to apologize and hope it won't happen again. I hope you enjoy! (Thanks Brownie for editing this you're amazing, love you!)

I didn't have a car, so I started walking towards the nearest bus stop while trying to find a number for a taxi. I mumbled to myself angrily as I fished through my purse, finally giving up to search my phone. I suddenly felt myself being yanked backwards. Blinded by sudden bright lights and caught off balance by a gust of air, I stumbled and pitched onto the ground.

"What the hell, lady? Didn't you see the car coming?" A voice asked sharply.

"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't even see the crosswalk," I started, but faltered as I saw the stranger's shocked expression, dark eyes boring into mine. "Sir?"

"What? Oh sorry, I didn't mean to stare. Or snap at you. Are you okay?" He asked, genuine concern in his voice. It was more than I could handle right then.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay!" I choked out. I stopped to assess what had just happened. I realized I was shaking.

"Lady, you're crying. Are you sure? Did I hurt y-"

"No! No, it's not you. I've just had a rough night and the car kinda shocked me. Thank you for saving me. I'll be going now!" I mustered up the best smile I could for the man before getting on my feet ."Have a lovely night." I said as I passed him.

I crossed the street, putting a hand to my face- I was definitely crying, alright. Once I made it to the other side and began to search my phone again. I looked up to see the man from before was also crossing the street, noticing for the first time that his hair was a light shade of pink.

I covered my eyes with my bangs as I searched for a taxi number for the area. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up and my eyes met with the pink-haired man's. My breath caught for half a second.

"I- I know this may sound weird or creepy or both, but can I get you some coffee or something? I know an awesome twenty-four hour coffee shop around the corner. You look like a lot has hit you tonight..." The man asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, before his eyes shot open. "No reference to the car nearly hitting you intended!"

"No it's fine, I get what you're saying," I smiled at him, giggling slightly. I could see the genuine concern in his eyes, but still decided I should keep my guard up. "I could use some tea to calm my nerves,"

"I-I'm Natsu, by the way," He added, holding out his hand to shake.

"Lucy," I replied, taking his outstretched hand in my own.

After our introductions, Natsu led the way to the small coffee shop that he was talking about before, opening up the door for me when we reached it. We seated ourselves in the corner near the door before talking again.

"I'll go up and order, what do you want to drink? It's on me," He asked as he stood up.

"Oh no I couldn't possibly ask you-"

"I don't remember you asking me to pay for anything," Natsu laughed. "I want to buy you something to drink from the kindness of my heart, so what would you like?"

I stared up at Natsu for a second before responding kind of hesitantly. "I'd love some peppermint tea please,"

"Coming right up!" Natsu winked before going up to the counter and ordering our drinks. I observed the coffee shop as I waited.

There was a warm and inviting feeling to it. The counters and furniture were all made out of lightly toned wood, accented with a tea leaf looking green cushions or paint. To go with the green was a deep plum purple all bundled up with bright lights that gave off a warm glow to set the mood.

"Here you go!" Natsu interrupted my train of thought by setting down a steaming cup of tea carefully in front of me.

"Thank you, Natsu," I replied.

"I'm not done yet," he laughed before setting down a chocolate croissant. My eyes widened.

"A chocolate croissant? That's my favorite!" I smiled, and Natsu smiled back at me.

"I figured you'd like something to eat as well. I guess I made the right choice," He was still smiling as he sat across from me.

I took a sip from the tea and felt my nerves begin to dissipate. I eyed the croissant and tore off a small piece to prevent myself from making a huge embarrassment of myself by shoving the whole thing in my mouth. I looked up at Natsu.

"So," I began after swallowing my bite. "Why are you wandering around in the early hours of the morning?"

"Well. I couldn't sleep for one thing and I was extremely hungry. I was on my way here from my apartment, which isn't far from here, when I ran into you. Not much of a story there. What about you?" He leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms, intently listening for my reply.

"I was out partying with my friends, not something I agree to do very often mind you, and I ran into someone I didn't expect to and just… needed to leave." I sighed. "And then I ran into you."

"You seem to run into lots of people," Natsu joked, leaning forward to take a drink of his drink. I laughed.

"Yeah, tonight it's a reoccurring theme,"

There was a minute of silence before Natsu spoke up again.

"What do you do for work?"

"I currently work in a bookstore," I replied before adding on "but I want to write books and music and all that stuff, I just don't have the means here,"

"Woah, really?" Natsu's eyes widened. " I kind of do that,"

"What do you mean 'kind of'?" I asked taking another bite of my croissant.

"Well, I'm a YouTuber, and I actually have a background in music and the making of said music," He said.

"Really? That's so cool! A lot cooler than working in a bookstore, though that's pretty cool too." I laughed before continuing. "What's your channel name? I haven't watched YouTube in a long time now that I think about it,"

"The Fire Master!" He grinned widely, very proud of his name. "Though I don't actually do anything with fire, but that would be super cool,"

I laughed, "Yeah that would be super cool,"

Natsu and I continued to talk like that until the sky began to brighten, the conversation never slowing or losing traction. Being with him was the most relaxed I'd felt in long time. I panicked slightly when I looked up at the sky.

"Shit, Natsu it's morning,"I interrupted him mid sentence, pointing outside the window, where the black sky from earlier had turned to a lighter blue, showing the sun had not yet risen but was well on it's way.

"So it is," Natsu said, seemingly unbothered that they'd been there all night.

"This not being able to sleep and coming to the coffee shop is a normal occurrence for you, isn't it?" I asked, leaning onto the table. He grinned weakly.

"Yeah, Lucy, it kind of is," He looked around for a second before looking back at me and sitting up. "Do you need a ride home or something? I can call you a cab or something if you need,"

"Uhh yeah probably but I'll figure it out. Thank you for the croissant and the tea, and for saving me earlier,"

"No problem," he chuckled. " Can I get your number or something? I'd like to hang out with you again if you don't mind,"

"Yeah sure," I got out my phone and he got out his. I opened mine up as did he, and we swapped. I put in my contact information, taking a quick photo for the contact picture and saving it before handing it back. He did the same.

"I'll text you later," he said as he got up and stretched. "That was way too long to stay sitting,"

I got up as well and immediately concurred with his statement. We exited the coffee shop and waved to each other goodbye.

I looked up a taxi phone number that was affordable and was just about to call when I got a text message.

Natsu: Hey.

I smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! R&R please!
> 
> ~I'm so sorry T-T I'm in a play as an actor as well as costume designer and Assistant Director so that takes up three hours after school and then hours of homework because I go to a college prep high school so I don't know what time or sleep is.
> 
> ~Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you want me to continue this and I will.


End file.
